


[Podfic] What Kylo Learns

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentioned Brendol Hux, PTSD, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romantic offers of murder, Scars, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: An angsty little thing I threw together a while ago and then mostly forgot.After all he learns about Hux, Kylo wonders how the general keeps it together.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] What Kylo Learns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Kylo Learns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762765) by [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim). 



[What Kylo Learns - full](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/what-kylo-learns/s-APbUPC1lKPt)


End file.
